A bit more than normal
by Goldenfur98
Summary: The general idea of demi-gods came from Percy Jackson, but it's about a girl named Athene who's mom is Athena and who's dad is mortal. Ares is jealous so he wants to kill both Athene and her dad. She meets a few friends along the way with their own powers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Surprises at Home

I had always thought I was a pretty average kid. Not particularly athletic, got normal grades in school, not exactly musically talented. I was almost exactly what normal is supposed to be. I was just like any other 12-year-old Ancient Grecian girl who live with her father. But there was one slight twist that I had yet to find out.

My mother is Athena.

You all know about Athena, right? You know, the goddess of war? She's supposedly a friend to Ares? Well, as it turns out those two _hate _each other. She and Ares were dating each other and then Athena kind of fell for a man on Earth, my dad. So Ares kind of took it the wrong way and swore eternal vengeance on Athena and her husband. And then when mom and dad got together and had me, that just added another victim to Ares' murder list.

But before I go into any agonizing detail, let me introduce myself. My name's Athene (I wonder why?), and I'm a half blood (That means I'm half goddess). My mother is Athena, but first, let's take a trip back to the good ol' days before I knew that, and I led a perfectly normal life with my father. I was coming home from another boring day at school, learning about the gods and whatever history had actually been made considering it was about 100B.C. But what greets me at the door to our home isn't what I'm used to.

My father works as a scribe, so we're not poor, but we're definitely _not_ rich. We live just inside the boundaries of the city of Athens, Greece. Everyday, my father waits on the front step of our little house, watching to make sure I come home more or less O.K, because we don't have the greatest of neighbors, if you know what I mean.

But today, he was nowhere to be seen. When I came up on our front step, I checked the sundial that we kept there. I wasn't early, so he should have been there. But he wasn't.

I walked into our small flat wondering where my dad was. I strode into my father' s study, hoping he was there, and I stopped dead, dropping my schoolbooks in the process.

My dad _was _in his study, and so were two goons holding him hostage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Discovery

"Daddy!" I screamed, my eyes widening in horror. I tried to run to my father, but two burly men blocked my way. I froze, my mind trying to work out what was happening here.

"Move it kid," a gruff voice paired with a rough shove snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah, move it. Heh, heh." Copied the other goon. Obviously these weren't the Einstein's of ancient Greece.

"Ow!" I protested, as they bound my hands and feet with rope.

"No!" yelled my father, as the goons gagged me and shoved me to the ground. "Don't touch her!"

"Shut up old man." Said Goon Number One, kicking him hard in the ribs.

"Mmm, mmmm, mmmmmm!" I tried to scream, but choked instead. All I really think it did was entertain them. They seemed to get some sort of sick enjoyment out of other people's pain.

"Ha! Listen to her! She thinks she's sooo brave!" taunted Goon Number One.

Okay, that was just too much. I used my tongue to push out the kerchief that had been used to gag me, and then I really let loose. I can't tell you exactly what I said; since I used words most kids shouldn't know. But it went something like this:

"You son of a jackal!" I shrieked. I'd learned this among many other curses in a book called 'All About Egyptians' that my dad had to write. He didn't know that I had read it. I think to this day he still doesn't know where I got the curses.

"Whoa kid, chill out." Said Goon Number Two.

There were a lot of other curses, some involving people's mothers and most involving words that I shouldn't even know. I screamed all the curses I could think of. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but it just made me feel better to insult my captors.

"Wow, Ares was right, she is feisty!" There was a long pause during which Goon Number Two glared at Goon Number One. "Uh, oops." Said Goon Number One.

"Nice going, doofus!" muttered Goon Number One.

"Maybe she won't notice!" replied Goon Number One.

But that was a pretty high hope, and one that fell short. I had heard it all right, even if it took a while to register.

"You pig-headed... wait a second, Ares?"

"Uh, no! He said, um, uh, ferries! Yeah, that's right, the, um, ferry captain said you were feisty!" said Goon Number Two.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Nice try." I teased, "You almost had me! You must have thought you were sooo smart to come up with that. Well, that would have been if you'd thought at all."

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" screamed Goon Number Two, and he probably _would_ have killed me then and there if it hadn't been for the other moron standing there. I guess maybe my cussing _had_ had its effects.

"No, Ares wants her alive, remember?" he whispered.

"I can't take it! Let me at her, let me at her!" shouted Goon Number One, with veins popping out on his forehead and neck.

I decided to take advantage of this little distraction, and lashed out with my bound feet, striking one of the goons' shins.

"Yow!" I cried watching my ankle swell. "How long did it take to get muscles like _that_?"

"How long? Ha! You haven't figured it out yet? We're not human! Ares created us yesterday with the sole purpose of capturing you and daddy over there." Goon Number Two jerked a thumb toward my father, who had been lying absolutely still, trying to take in all that was happening, I guess.

"Why would Ares want to capture me?" I asked. "I'm a perfectly normal kid!"

"She doesn't know yet?" asked Goon Number Two, addressing my father.

"W-well, um…" stuttered my father, obviously uncomfortable.

"What hasn't he told me?" I asked curiously, but under the surface I was boiling with rage. My dad and I were very close, which was probably a result of only having him as a parent. We told each other every little secret we had. Or so I thought.

"Umm…" My father's uncomfortable noises brought me to the present.

"Go on, tell her!" The goons were obviously enjoying this.

"Well… you're… let's just say… a bit more than normal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanations

"What does that mean? Like, I'm smart or something?" I thought for a second I had misheard or something. As stated previously, I was almost the poster child for normal.

"No, Athene." Here he paused and took a deep breath. " You're not entirely human." Said my father.

"Ookay…" Well, that was a bit of a shock. How often is it that you're told you're not human? I was hoping more and more with every passing second that this was all a really, really bad dream.

"I _am_ your father, but your mother is… Athena." Said my father, all the while examining my face for my reaction, and from the look on his it seemed he was confused that I wasn't freaking out.

" Huh. Really?" I asked. I was trying really hard to control myself, but a note of hysteria found its way into my voice.

" I didn't take this nearly as well as you when I found out _Athena _of all things was in love with me." Said my father.

Well, I guess I know where my mother went when I was born. I had always been told my birth had gone wrong and that she had died in labor, that I was lucky that she had clung to life long enough for me to be born. Now I know that's not true at all.

"That's great dad" I murmured, totally unaware of what he was saying.

"Well, now that this 'family reunion' is over," said goon number one, breaking into my reverie.

He reached for my dad, grinning like a maniac. That's when I decided to have hysterics. Can you blame me? I've been captured by some inhuman goons made by the most temper mental god I've heard of, and on top of it all, he wants my father and me dead.

"**Don't touch him!" **I screamed, lashing out at the goons attempting to catch my dad and to control me, the screaming freak on the ground.

"Hah! Look at her go!"

I didn't think that they'd _enjoy_ this. I stopped, and lay panting on the ground. I guess with their rock-hard muscles, they couldn't feel any blow I managed to land.

"Alright, now it's time to come with us." Said Goon Number One.

This time I let them get away with slinging my father and me over their shoulders. They carried us for what seemed like five seconds, and then they stopped, untied our feet, and set us on the ground.

"You can walk from here," said Goon Number Two. For time's sake, I'll call him G#2, and his buddy G#1.

I wondered why they didn't let us walk in the first place, until I saw where we were. We were in a palace that seemed light as clouds, and for all I know that's exactly what it was made of. I felt my ears pop, so I knew we were either up high or down low. I'm pretty sure we were up high, because this place didn't look like hell to me. Everything was sparkling, especially the walls. They were a light blue that was almost white, and looked like they came straight out of a storybook.

The decorations were even better. Beautiful tapestries covered the walls, depicting heroes fighting a Cerberus, which is a three-headed dog, Chimeras, which are mythical creatures that had one head of a goat, one head of a lion, and two snakes for a tail. To add to that, it also breathed fire. There were a bunch that I'd never seen in my books as a young child; there was a whole menagerie of mythical creatures!

"Hey stop gawkin' and start walkin'!" said G#2, giving me a hard shove in the back.

"Alright, alright!" I mumbled. "If Ares wanted to capture us he could have gotten minions with at least half a brain!"

I trudged through the sparkling palace, my father walking beside me. We were in awe but not exactly _enjoying_ being captured. In a place like that, I don't know how I managed to be unhappy, but then again, who enjoys being captured?

We finally reached sparkling doors with sparkling doorknobs that sparkled next to sparkling vases filled with seemingly sparkling flowers. Did I mention it was sparkly?

The goons looked at the doors for a moment, hesitating before talking to the guard who I hadn't noticed was standing there, because his sparkling armor was the same sparkling shade as the doors. I couldn't hear all of their words, because they talked in low voices, but this is what I managed to make out:

"Half-blood…didn't know…kicked me" At this G#1 held out his shin, which didn't have a mark to be spoken of.

"Ok, but Ares isn't in a great mood right now…you might want to be careful what you say to him" finished the guard, in the tone of voice that implies the conversation was over.

"All right, we'll be careful," grumbled G#2, and didn't really sound like he meant it.

"Come on," said G#1, shoving me when he said it. I don't know what that guard said to him, but it definitely didn't improve his attitude.

We were herded into the room behind the sparkling blue-white doors, and as we did, we heard a booming voice say something, but I was too in awe to hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Him, himself, and he.

The room was as sparkling clean as the rest of the palace, but about twenty times more majestic. There was a high arching ceiling, with columns scattered about the room, forming a path straight down the center, leading up to the sparkling clean throne.

The inhabitant _of_ this sparkling clean throne was actually shorter than I'd imagined him. He sat with a displeased look on his face, which brightened minutely when the goons ushered my father and me into the room.

" So you managed to catch them?" said the small man on the throne. His voice was much deeper then you'd expect from one so small.

" It was quite easy, actually, Your Majesty." Said G#1

The man on the throne puffed up with fury at this. "You think your job is easy? You think it's simple capturing a _half-blood_?"

"N-n-no Your Highness, h-h-he meant the little imp's father. He was quite easy to capture."

The little man's temper deflated as quickly as it had flared, and he settled contentedly on his throne, but a look of displeasure shadowed his face at every moment.

"That guard was right saying Ares is in a bad mood," muttered G#2 to G#1 under his breath. "Be careful what you say! I can't cover for you every time!"

"So…" the little man who I assumed was Ares said in his surprisingly deep booming voice. He must have been the one who was talking when we entered.

"So you have managed to capture the half-blood and her father…" As he spoke he got up and walked around us, examining every inch of our bodies.

Suddenly, his obviously quick temper flared again.

"IS HER ANKLE SWELLED??" He boomed, his loud voice hurting my ears.

"I told you idiots to bring her back unharmed!"

"B-b-b-but y-y-your H-H-Highness," whimpered G#1, "The little devil kicked me!" At this he once again held out his 'injured' leg, which, like earlier, had no scratch on it, not even a dent on the rock-hard muscles.

"That's why you RESTRAIN HER!!" Said Ares, dangerously low on the first three words, then raising his voice so it hurt our ears once again on the last two.

"Y-y-yes your Majesty." Stuttered G#1, bowing as he said it.

"What should we do with the prisoners, Your Most High and Mighty?" said G#2.

"Prisoners? Why, these aren't prisoners!" Said Ares, immediately capping his temper and surprisingly enough _not_ flipping out that the goons did something wrong. To top it off, an evil smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"These are our valued guests, and they should be treated as such," Purred Ares, nothing about him seeming convincing. I decided to play along anyway though.

"So you don't want us dead?" I asked, looking as innocent as I could manage.

"No, of course not! Where did you get such a silly idea?" Ares walked over to me as he said it, and caressed my face with his hand. It was all I could do not to flinch or smack the hand away.

"Well, being captured is kind of what made me think we weren't exactly on your VIP list. That kind of thing is what you do to _prisoners_," I pointed out.

"Oh, that's just Adonis and Luke for you." Chortled Ares. "They just have a tendency for violence."

As much that was a good thing to hear, I wasn't buying it. I decided to play along though, for fear of what would happen.

"Okay then, when do we get food?" I asked, realizing as I said it that I was starving half to death. I was used to an after-school snack, but being captured interrupted my daily schedule as you can well imagine.

"Oh, I'll get those two to send you up to your chambers, and I'll have the cooks get you some food. You must be starving!"

"Yes we are, thank you." Said my father. As he said it everyone in there jumped, except the goons, who were too busy playing rock-paper-scissors. He hadn't said anything so far, and he had a look on his face saying ' I'm not sure I know what's going on, but I'm just going to accept it'.

Ares looked shocked by my father's curt tone. Who could blame him though? He must want like heck to get to the room to have some privacy for thinking.

"Well I expect you want to go to your rooms now." Said Ares with an insulted sniff.

"Finally!" I breathed. I was getting really fed up with Ares' pompous attitude.

We were ushered through the castle, but it didn't seem as impressive anymore after seeing the throne room. Even if I hadn't seen the throne room I wouldn't have enjoyed walking through the magnificent castle. After thinking of a comfy room and food I was almost dead on my feet.

"Here you are." G#1's rough voice woke me out of my half-sleep.

"Sleep tight, and let the bedbugs bite!" Said G#2. Obviously we hadn't made any friends out of them.

I only remember a few moment's consciousness, at least enough to stumble to a bed, before merciful blackness took me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friends in Low Places

I woke up seemingly five seconds later with the feeling I was being watched.

I kept my eyes closed, hoping the feeling would go away. It didn't. It grew stronger, and eventually it was so overpowering I opened my eyes and turned slowly to face whoever was watching me.

"Hello." Said a girl, who looked about my age. She wore a clean-looking tunic, but I spotted a few holes in it. She has blond hair, almost white. It looked bleached by sun, and it had a slightly greenish tinge to it.

"Ummm… hi?" I said uncertainly, not entirely sure I could trust this strange girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Portia. I live in this cell too." Said the strange girl.

"I'm Athene. Why are you in here?"

"I upset His Majesty"

"What did you do?"

"I smudged his armor," She said simply.

"That got you imprisoned?"

"He's a bit temperamental, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I have. How long have you been in here?"

"I came in when you were sleeping. You were out for a while"

"I don't even remember it. It seemed like five seconds."

"I'm not sure how long you were asleep before I came, but it was almost to the next notch on the sundial since the time I had come in"

"Well can you blame me? I had been captured, told that everything I took to be myths are real, interrogated by a pompous freak who wants me dead, and told I'm not human. That kind of thing is what wears someone out. Anyway, enough about me, you seem pretty cool with the whole 'imprisonment' deal. Have you been here before?"

"Oh this happens all the time, and none of us really ever stay here that long. It's more of a time-out then anything. Although, smudging his armor is a big deal. I might be in here for a few weeks if I know Ares."

"Wow, that's a while. How will you manage?"

"Actually, this room is nicer then the one I usually stay in. Really, these punishments don't do much in the way of discipline. He keeps us in such foul conditions on a regular basis, I know some who mess up on purpose just to go to the punishment rooms."

"Wow Ares must be more horrible than I even thought."

"You've got that right. He doesn't even let us swim!" At this she shivered, as if that was the worst thing in the world.

"Do you like swimming a lot?"

"Of course I do! I am a siren, after all."

"WHAT??"

"Sorry, after the whole 'Athena as your mother' thing I didn't think it would shock you that much."

I would have thought so to, but apparently that's not how I work. See, sirens are supposed to be a kind of mermaid that sings to sailors to lure them into rocky coves and cause shipwrecks, on purpose.

"Umm, aren't they kind of…bad? And how did you know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm a good siren. My mom always thought it was wrong to kill those poor innocent sailors, so she raised me the same way. And everybody knows who you are! You're _Athena's daughter_. She's supposedly a virgin, but it leaked out somehow in our world that she married a mortal and had a child with him. That she had _you_.

See, the children of gods and goddesses always have special powers, and a long time ago, when the prophet of Delphi was only a child, he got his first prophecy, '_Two who never should will be, and born to them will come our queen. She will be brave, she will be smart, and she will be fair and pure of heart. With powers no human will ever own, this great child shall take the throne.'_ Powers no human can possess? Two who should will be? I don't know about you, but that sounds to me a lot like _you_!"

This was just too much. On top of everything, people tell me I'm a part of some bogus prophecy??

"Umm. No, no, no, I think you've made some mistake, I, I can't be this girl, I'm not that smart, or brave, I don't have any powers! It can't be me, I'm nothing! I'm an average girl; I don't even have that many friends!! You can't be telling me I'm supposed to be the queen of Greece!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's you. I don't know that many gods and goddesses who have kids with mortals. Oh, that reminds me, I think I left out the part about you being immortal…"

"OH COME _ON_!!" I screamed, "REALLY?? I YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I'M SOME FREAK KID WHO WILL LIVE FOREVER, HAS POWERS FROM HER MOTHER, WHO BY THE WAY IS _ATHENA_ AND SHE'S GONNA BE THE QUEEN OF _GREECE????_" I was sooo beyond stressed.

I shouldn't have freaked out, though, because Portia shrunk against the wall, looking more scared then I thought possible.

"I'm sorry, Portia. This whole thing is a little stressful. I guess I just reached the snapping point." I explained softly.

"It's ok." She sniffed. "I just never like it when people yell. See, nobody really knows this about me, but I'm an empath."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a person who can sense and control what other's feel. That's why I hate it when people are mad, because I can feel it."

"Oh. Umm. Well. That's… interesting." I faltered.

Portia sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Your senses are already overloaded as is."

"No, no, it's just… I've never heard of empaths before." I improvised.

Portia looked at me. "Umm, I'm an empath? Don't lie to me I can feel your shock and hesitation."

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

She brightened up almost immediately. "It's Ok, sometimes I'm influenced by the feeling of the people around me. You were feeling sad and angry, so I was too."

"Oh, that makes sense." the second after she said this I made a conscious effort to control my attitude. I was bored, so I suggested we play a game, to see if I could lie to Portia convincingly, and fool her into thinking I was telling the truth.

She agreed immediately, and we spent what seemed like hours playing, until, that is, I remembered my dad.

"Have you seen him anywhere?" I asked Portia.

"He was here when I came, asleep just like you, then I dozed off myself, and when I woke up he was gone."


	6. Chapter 6

All right, DEFINITELY not as much humor as I thought…. well I'll try and incorporate some in the next chapter. I need you guys to review; I'm stuck as to whether I should incorporate Percy in this!! Review review review!!

(Oh and by the way, don't think the title's weird when I was writing this chapter word corrected it itself, and told me to put IS instead of ARE. so apparently the title is grammatically correct. One more thing, sorry it's so long, the only other good breaking point would have made it waay too short.)

(Myeh I'm sick and tired of this thing not letting me do a divider!!! ok from now on I'm stopping writing these stupid little messages, I think you can make the mental leap yourselves.)

Chapter 6: Daddy?? WHERE IS YOU DADDY???

"What do you mean he wasn't here??" I exclaimed, totally freaking out.

"I don't know!!!" shrieked Portia, suddenly hysterical. Then I realized that she was being affected by my panicked nature, and I made an immediate effort to calm down. As I did so, she calmed down too.

"Phew," she breathed, "thanks, I hate being scared like that. Now, where could your father have gone? He can't have escaped, because the door would have been open or unlocked, or else a guard would have noticed him and the commotion have woken us up."

I thought hard. A sudden idea came to mind. "Could Ares have something to do with him being gone? He _says_ he doesn't want to kill us, but there's no way I believe him!"

"Well, if that's true, there are two options for us. Either we try to escape and rescue your father, and that's assuming he needs rescue, or we wait for him to come back.," said Portia, obviously favoring the second option.

I gave her a look. "What, you think I'm gonna just sit here doing _nothing_ when _right now_ my father might be being _executed_?!?!"

I felt a sudden wave of calm and peace fall over me, but I fought against it, knowing it was Portia trying to wheedle me out of my decision.

She gave up, and instead used her shiny and beautiful emerald-green eyes, sinking into a slouch so that she was slightly beneath me and then puffed out her lower lip, the picture of pathetic. She walked up to me with her hands clasped together, seemingly on the verge of crying saying, "Please don't do it Athene, please! You'll be killed, and so will your father! If you can't save his life then save your own! Stay here until an opportunity presents itself! You can't die, you're supposed to be our queen!!"

I stared into her puppy dog eyes, and a wave of pity swept over me, just as sudden as the calm had. I pushed it away, once again refusing to give in to Portia's scheme.

"I know you're faking it Portia, I'm going and that's final. If it is my destiny to be queen, then I want to be a noble one, not feeling blameworthy for abandoning my father when he needed me. I want to be free of guilt, able to stand in front of my people and tell them with a clear conscience that I'll stand for them and help them when they need me, and I can't do that if I don't do it now."

Portia just stood there, ditching the sad eyes and obviously shocked at my speech.

"I…I can't object to that. Go…But I'm coming with you!"


	7. Chapter 7

All right, next chapter! Read and review peeps!! I'm trying to decide whether I should match up Athene, or Portia, or both, and if so, what should their matches be with?? Help me out peoples I neeeeeeed you!!!

(sorry for the little bit of sappy in this chapter, and sorry it's so short)

Chapter 7: Friends

"I can't take you Portia! I told you, I don't want guilt!" I said, shocked that she was suggesting something like that after trying to get me out of it.

"But you won't have guilt! If I choose to come then it's not your fault! You can't be held responsible if I die!"

Those last words didn't really help much. "But Portia, even if it isn't my fault, I don't want you dead! You're my friend, Portia, even if we haven't known each other that long, I like you and I couldn't stand it if you die!!"

At this she looked down. "I…thanks Athene. I don't think anyone's ever liked me enough to say something like that. You see, I never really had friends where I lived. All the sirens hated me for being so nice to the sailors. I've never had any friends."

This shocked me. "But you're so nice!" I said, "I can't believe you've never made any friends!"

"Well…. it's true."

I hugged her "Well now you have me."

She hugged back "Thanks Athene. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," I told her "Now let's go save my dad!"


End file.
